This application claims the priority of 197 04 584.7, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an electrochemical double-layer capacitor composed of a plurality of individual double-layer capacitor cells. An individual cell comprises two electrodes connected in series as well as an electrolyte located between the electrodes, so that two capacitive electrode/electrolyte interfaces result.